voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreamy Days in West Tokyo
' ' Dreamy Days in West Tokyo is an otome game by Voltage Inc, available for download in iOS and Android . Overview Coming soon... Prologue The prologue starts with the MC arriving at her hometown after 10 years. She began to wander around and went to a flower shop to buy flowers. There, she met Haruki who at first did not recognize her. The MC then went to a cake shop and was 'insulted' by Ichigo, who reluctantly acted as the cashier for the shop. When she went out of the cake shop, Annan and Ryuzo mistook her for a thief and began to question her, much to the MC's confusion. Fortunately, Haruki came along and cleared things out between the three and also telling Ryuzo that the MC was actually their childhood friend who moved 10 years ago. The three went to Black Ship, the place where the MC will be staying. At the Black Ship, the MC meets with all of her childhood friends, including Ichigo who came by to the Black Ship. Selecting which shop the MC wants to visit will determine which character route the player will read. The Characters Haruki Tanemura Haruki is warm, friendly and kind. His family runs a flower shop and he has a little sister, Sae, whom he cares for. He is one of the school idols and is in the Judo club. Ryuzo Hatta Ryuzo is older than the MC by one year and helps out at his family's vegetable store. He's brash and rather clueless. He has two younger sisters, Rika and Rino, and a younger brother, Ryunoshin. He acts like an older brother but is very childish sometimes. Ichigo Sato (CV. Kaji Yuki) Ichigo has a crush on the MC since they were little. He teases the MC a lot and is sometimes mean to her. He helps out reluctantly at his family's patissiere. He claims that he hates helping out at his family's bakery, cake, and even the MC, but anyone who really knows him knows what all those things mean to him. He has an older brother named Togo. Takeshi Yuno Takeshi is cold sometimes, off in his own world. He calls the MC "little duck" sometimes. He is a member of the track team and helps his the family's bathhouse. Has a really hip grandmother. Enjoys manga immensely, especially Shounen Hop. Rihito Hatsune Rihito's a flirt and he plays the piano very well, he has a mother that runs the piano school and is rather strict with him. When they were younger, Rihito was a crybaby and MC had always assumed he was a girl. Johji Chakura Johji is the owner of black ship. He treats the MC as his own 'daughter' and is over protective of her. He enjoys having the boys and MC around his cafe. Available Stories |-| Season 1: Main Story= *Haruki Tanemura *Ryuzo Hatta *Ichigo Sato *Takeshi Yuno *Rihito Hatsune *Johji Chakura |-| Season 1: Epilogue= *Haruki Tanemura *Ryuzo Hatta *Ichigo Sato *Takeshi Yuno *Rihito Hatsune *Johji Chakura |-| Season 1: Sequel= *Haruki Tanemura *Ryuzo Hatta *Ichigo Sato *Takeshi Yuno *Rihito Hatsune *Johji Chakura |-| Season 2: 3 Years Later= *Haruki Tanemura *Ryuzo Hatta *Ichigo Sato *Takeshi Yuno *Rihito Hatsune |-| Season 2: Living with Him= |-| Season 3:= |-| Sub Stories= *A Snowy Day *Time Capsule *Sealed with a Kiss *School Festival Romance Part 1 *School Festival Romance Part 2 Category:Games Category:Dreamy Days in West Tokyo